Little Demon
by WereBunny87
Summary: Castiel finds out that the 'wizard' he is being sent off to hunt, is actually an naturally born demon...and even more astonishing...it's his mate... WARNINGS INSIDE


**A/N: This is not a finished story ok? It's just like...chapter one, I assure you...but I couldn't write anymore for it and I wanted to post it because I couldn't keep it to myself anymore. I hope you like it!**

**WARNINGS: M/M, Wincest, Cas/Harry, AU Eventual smut as well if I can swing it :3**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Supernatural/Harry Potter (Castiel/Harry)-

Castiel stared in wonder at the form curled up against his friend Dean. It wasn't right, this feeling he had. Angels weren't supposed to fall in love with demons, especially ones that didn't have to posses a human, but had been born as a human child would. It was rare, but it did happen. Especially with older and stronger demons. And yet here he was, gazing fondly at the young man who was even shorter than Dean, curled up like a cat against the older hunter's side.

When he had received the call from Sam that they had found a demon who wasn't like the others, he hadn't known what to think. He had pondered if it had been another trick like Ruby, a ploy for the demon to get what it wanted. This though? This wasn't what he was expecting.

As of yet the brothers hadn't acknowledged his presence so he cleared his throat, suppressing a chuckle when both brothers jumped. He always enjoyed getting such a reaction. The young demon however merely opened a slit emerald eye and regarded the angel with a look of curiosity. Giving a nervous shift of his body weight, Castiel drew closer, nearly moaning with the scent that assaulted his nostrils. Oh this child smelled of chocolate and sin. And he felt his wings shift behind him. They couldn't see the wings, but by the way the young child's eyes darted behind him in wonder, he figured the boy could.

"Shit, Cas, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Dean groused, earning a giggle from the figure on the older brother's lap.

Sam sat down beside his brother, carding his fingers through the young teen's hair as his gaze focused on Castiel.

"What's up, Cas?" He inquired curiously.

Castiel eyed the brothers with a hint of sadness. He hated that there was still a visible rift between the two of them. They needed each other so much and yet their past mistakes had them in opposite corners on the same team. Still...this was the closest he'd seen them in months. He turned his attention to the young demon. Maybe for once a demon was helping them get better. It boded further thought.

Shaking himself from his musings, the angel pulled up a chair and sat.

"I found a case. Apparently a wizard has gone rogue. He's reportedly very dangerous." The boy in Dean's lap stiffened slightly, drawing Cas' attention. "But something feels off about the reports I was receiving. Apparently the man that stated that the wizard child was rogue wasn't above reproach himself."

Dean watched Cas carefully as his brother continued to card his deft fingers through the teen's locks. The angel smiled slightly at the sight the boys made. They seemed to all fit together and it was nice to see such closeness again. Even if the boy was the only reason that the bridge had finally been crossed.

"What do you think we should do? Go after the kid and destroy him or try and talk to him. " Sam asked softly, his long hair drifting into his face as he gazed fondly at the boy still in Dean's lap.

Castiel was startled at the question. It was a decent one. Even he wasn't sure what they should do really. Supposedly, the wizard who had asked for help was a deceitful man himself. So maybe the child he claimed was destructive wasn't so bad? It did call for some looking into. Eventually he tilted his head to the side and sighed.

"I don't know. For now I suggest we find out what is truth and what isn't." Cas began but the teen suddenly sat up and slid off the bed and away from the brothers.

"Harilaos?"

Castiel stiffened at the name and watched carefully. Harilaos was a strong demon, one who was wanted by both sides because of his unique ability. He didn't need a 'meat suit'. No one had seen the childe (for the demon was many centuries younger than himself) in over a century and rumor was that Lucifer had finally killed the upstart off. After all, even HE, king of demons, had to wear a human.

Incidentally, Harilaos had frozen as well and he stared at Castiel like a deer in the headlights. It showed the angel that the boy knew he was no match if it came to a battle. He backed up a bit and then jumped behind the brothers, using them as a shield. Castiel chuckled before stepping forward. This had just become more interesting. Here he was trying to find a way to stop the apocalypse...saw a demon he happened to be attracted to -pulled to - and this demon turned out to be the most coveted being aside from the Vessels of Michael and Lucifer.

"We mean you no harm, childe." Cas purred soothingly. He didn't want the boy to disappear before they could be properly introduced.

Said demon childe raised a skeptical eyebrow. Brilliant green eyes looked at him from beneath messy short black locks and the angel had to contain a shiver of pleasure as they traveled over his wing span. He hadn't been looked at with such scrutiny in a long time. Not even his brothers cared that his wingspan was so large. Certainly not the Archangels whose span even exceeded his own. But here, this demon, was admiring his wings. Acknowledging his power. It brought a shiver down his spine. And it was certainly entertaining that this powerful demon childe was hiding behind the brothers, not as a shield per say, but more as a younger brother hiding behind his older siblings for protection. As close as Castiel and the brothers were, they both still graced him with a suspicious glare and subtly drew closer to the 'younger' male.

"Considering you are currently working for someone after me when I fought very hard to free myself from his bindings to begin with, you'll understand if I doubt you." Came the soft voice of the younger male.

Castiel blinked in confusion, a look shared with the Winchester brothers. And then realization dawned on both Castiel and Sam's faces in tandem. That meant that...

"You are the 'rogue wizard' that this Dumbledore person wants?" Castiel asked.

Sam spun to look at Harilaos, his eyes wide in shock. The boy looked away with a scoff as his face flushed. Castiel thought he understood even a little bit. These brothers accepted few and when you were, it was like you were family. To have that challenged by the truth coming out could result in them all being broken up which would hurt Harilaos a lot considering the childe had no family.

"I am. He wants to experiment on me to see why my magic is so strong...why I don't need a host. I told him to E. S. And D. "

Cas blinked in confusion.

"E. S. And D?"

Sam snorted and stifled a chuckle.

"Eat shit and die." Replied the younger brother, amusement making his eyes twinkle, while Dean gave Harilaos a proud grin.

Cas tilted his head, a moe of confusion on his face. This must be another human tradition he was unaware of.

"Why would anyone want to eat shit and die?"

Dean opened his mouth to respond, raised his eyebrows and then nodded his head in acquiescence of the point.

"Good question." He stated, turning once more to the little demon.

Harilaos rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. Typical, he found the one angel who wasn't familiar with the euphemisms of today. This is why he preferred Balthazar as company. Not that this angel was anything to scoff at. However, Balthazar had that snarky quality that reminded him of one of the wizards he'd befriended in the Wizarding World. Of course there was the side benefit of the snogging sessions and heated fondling in that big mansion of his. And when the angel had decided that they would be better as friends Harilaos had agreed. They were now closer than brothers, like blood bonded, and the demon childe liked this arrangement better.

"It's just an expression, Cas. It means that the speaker told someone to 'bite them' basically. Or in the words of Crowley, 'sod off.' " Sam said with an amused sigh.

The angel tilted his again while considering the answer before finally nodding that he understood. Just another saying to add to the growing pile he had been learning from the boys already.

Dean held up a hand, finally processing what Harilaos had stated before.

"Wait...experiment on you? Why would he want to do that?" Those beautiful green eyes of the eldest Winchester son flashed with anger at the thought.

Harilaos swallowed thickly and shifted nervously. Here was the make or break situation...and either the boys still cared for him or left him to rot...he wasn't sure if he could take the later.

"I'm a demon...but..I was born one. I don't need a host. This is my body, and I never age. Granted I'm still not that old. I am as old in demon years as I appear in human." He replied, biting his lip when Dean's face closed off.

Sam however allowed his jaw to drop in shock.

"A demon who doesn't need a host? Is that possible?"

Castiel snorted and decided to help the young one, whom he wanted for himself.

"Not for many centuries. They are a rarity. It only happens when two demons procreate... Which actually doesn't happen as often as you'd think."

Dean seemed to try and work that out in his head before shuddering in disgust, while Sam appeared to be piecing together things in his head. They didn't want to offend Harilaos just because they weren't fond of many demons they'd met. Like Ruby. Let's not get Dean started on the Ruby Subject. We'd be here all day. Harilaos peered at the brothers before sighing and sliding dejectedly off the bed. Those facial expressions never resulted in anything good for him. Just as he was about to faze out, a rough, calloused hand buried itself in his hair. At the same time a larger calloused hand enclosed itself on his shoulder while a taller body inserted itself in his line of vision.

Castiel's rather serious face contradicted the softness of his expression as he stooped so that his countenance was level with the little demon's. Sam and Dean's presences behind him gave him a sense of comfort he didn't realize he desperately needed right then. He understood on an instinctual level that these men cared for him, for whatever reason, and it made him feel at home for the first time in all of his many centuries wandering the earth.

Castiel ran a hand over the soft face of the younger male and he felt his wings stretch lazily behind him. As if his entire being agreed that touching this childe was the right thing to do.

"We were not mocking the way you were brought into this world childe. We just have very few good memories of any demons we've met and the ones we have...weren't..." Cas began but after a second couldn't find the right words to continue.

Sam, ever the intelligent one, stepped up to the plate, and gently ran his hands through Harilaos' hair.

" The demons we know aren't exactly...the best to know and have left a very bad taste in our mouths about the whole deal. So it's a shock to find out about you, yes, but the disgust lies in the thought of those few we met ever procreating, not your own birth." He explained and Dean and Castiel both nodded enthusiastically.

The young demon tilted his head to the side and nodded. It made sense. The thought of any of the demons he knew and ever some of the angels he's met, ever procreating (Zachariah for instance, Harry thought absently causing a disgusted shudder to shiver through him) was rather disturbing.

"So, Wings, what do we do about the idiot after Hari?" Dean asked, changing the subject before any of them got sucked into more images.

Castiel gave the brothers a rather feral grin before ruffling Harilaos' hair -garnering a scowl- and stretching his wings in anticipation.

"Leave that to me. And when I'm done dealing with the man who would dare have me hunt after my own mate," Hari eeped in surprise, as a blush stole across his features," I aim to claim you, little demon."

With that the angel was gone, leaving the brothers to tease their little friend mercilessly about it.


End file.
